Distractions
by bloodamber
Summary: Tony figured that the best way to halt the upcoming invasion was to distract the god leading it. Smut fic where Tony and Loki's conversation in the Stark tower ended a little differently. FrostIron, set during the Avengers.


_This honestly started out as an excuse to write FrostIron smut and then it kinda grew and now I don't even know what it is but I hope you enjoy it :) There might be more if people like it enough._

 _References/Quotes:_  
 _Avengers (2012)_

* * *

Tony landed on his tower a little less gracefully than usual, damaged suit near to useless after the battering it had taken a few hours earlier.

Loki stood watching him from the balcony opposite, a smirk fixed firmly on his face. Probably from watching Tony fly head over heels shooting at the tesseract, _the bastard._ Tony would have loved to blast that smug expression of his face but knew it wouldn't do much except piss the trickster god off, which funnily enough wasn't his current objective.

The flight to New York had given Tony more than enough time to think about the best way to deal with Loki. Brute force hadn't seemed like the best tactic despite Tony's desire to attack first, ask questions later. He wasn't suicidal enough to think he could take the Loki alone, especially without the others as back up. So stalling seemed the most logical second option until the rest of the Avengers could arrive. If Tony could keep Loki distracted till then they would have a chance to stop this whole invasion before it started. Easy.

He stepped down onto the walkway and let Jarvis start the process of removing his damaged suit. "Let's get this show on the road." He muttered to himself, thinking of how best to keep someone like Loki distracted.

" _Sir, I must advise against your current plan of action."_

"JARVIS, skip the lecture. I _know_ this is a terrible plan but you should be used to those by now."

JARVIS let a very convincing equivalent of a sigh, " _Very well Sir, how many I assist your stupidity today?"_

Tony had to crack a smile at his A.I.'s sass. "That's the spirit! Keep me updated on the arrival of the rest of our merry band of superheros. Oh, and get the Mark Vll ready for deployment."

" _Sir, the Mark Vll still requires testing before–"_

"Then skip the spinning rims, if things go south I will need an escape route." Tony glanced over to see Loki matching him step for step, gaze sharp and calculating.

By then the rest of the armour has been stripped away, leaving him feeling rather vulnerable in in only jeans and a worn Black Sabbath shirt. But that didn't stop Tony from wandering into his tower like it was any other day. He refused to be intimidated in his own house.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tony greeted Loki as he entered from the opposite side.

"You don't seemed surprised to have found me here." Loki remarked in return.

"Well, I thought you would want to take over the world in style and comfort. Not a far stretch to think you would pick my tower."

Loki smirked back, seemingly content to play along with Tony for the time being. "Your tower is better than most, I suppose. You may take comfort that it will survive the battle ahead."

"Guess I should say thanks, but not feeling all that grateful to you at the moment."

"You will have plenty of time to thank me later, provided you survive the battle ahead."

Tony shrugged, "Guess we'll see."

"Where is the rest of your...so called team?" Loki made a show of looking around. "Don't tell me I have divided you so easily."

"Oh, they'll be here, don't you worry. I'm just the welcoming party." Tony spread his arms wide, grinning his most sales winning smile. "Care for a drink?" He offered, walking casually behind the bar to pick out one of his more expensive bottles of scotch and a couple of glass tumblers. He took the time to put on his new homing bracelets before pouring a generous amount of the liquor into both glasses.

"You seek to distract me?" Loki stalked a few steps closer, "keep me occupied while the rest of your team catches up."

"Opps, guess you caught me. There goes my genius plan to get you drunk." Tony quipped back, taking a sip of scotch and letting the familiar burn soothe his nerves.

"I rather expected more." Loki sounded disappointed, like he had hoped to get his butt kicked.

"More will be along soon enough. Until then, you'll have to make do with me." Tony stepped out from behind the bar, drinks in hand and sauntered closer, "and I've been told I can be _very_ distracting…" He let his eyes wander over Loki's leather clad form, not hiding his appreciation. He had fallen back on his playboy attitude by default and flirting seemed the easiest way to distract Loki and remain, hopefully, unscathed. It was easy - as easy as breathing - to turn on the charm and it didn't hurt either that Loki was attractive; tall, lean and dangerous. Pale skin and dark hair, glittering green eyes and a smile sharp enough to cut.

"I can't decide if you are brave or stupid for thinking I won't just kill you where you stand." Loki spoke after a pause, watching as Tony moved closer and Tony had to wonder himself if he was, in fact, making a very stupid mistake. It wouldn't be the first time he'd jumped into things without thinking of the consequences.

But Tony liked to think his odds are good. The way Loki has been eyeing him in return had Tony believing he's got at least a 50% chance of success. Loki hadn't done anything outwardly aggressive since they'd started their talk so Tony kept walking, stopping only when he was a few feet away. Now he just had to convince Loki to take the bait.

"I'm merely suggesting we take a moment to be civilised before we try to beat the crap out of each other."

"Are you sure _civilised_ is what you had in mind." Loki countered but with an interested gleam in his eyes. Okay make that 80%.

Tony pressed his advantage, "Maybe not. But I'm sure we can find _something_ to occupy our time." He took another sip of his scotch and swallowed it down watching as Loki mimicked the action, muscles rippling in his pale throat, eyes fixed on Tony. _Gotcha._

"You would have me believe that _you_ ; a self proclaimed hero of this planet, would fraternize with the enemy?"

"I have never called myself a hero." Tony argued. "The title is a little too selfless for my liking and I'm all about personal gratification." He lifted the other glass of scotch, offering it to Loki. "So...drink?"

Loki stared at him a moment longer, long enough for Tony to feel a little foolish, before he took the glass, cool fingers brushing against Tony's slightly. Tony shivered a little at the contact and somehow it's only just sinking in now how risky his plan is, how quickly this could all turn to shit. He could see the scepter Loki was holding from the corner of his eye and knew how deadly it could be. He had seen the footage and could remember vividly the blood stained Captain America cards Fury had thrown across the desk. He hadn't forgotten the number of people he had killed or enslaved to his whims. Yet despite it all, this moment felt separated from all that, the calm before the inevitable storm.

"Cheers." Tony shook off his trepidation and knocked his glass against Loki's before swallowing down the rest of his drink. Loki followed his lead, drinking the whole amount whole in one go and swallowing it like it was nothing but water.

Their eyes remained locked and from this close Tony realized that Loki's eyes were less green than he had initially thought; threads of blue visible, causing the god's eyes to shift and change in the light. It was a strange thing to take notice of and Tony berated himself for the utter ridiculousness of his thoughts even as he found himself unable to look away. The moment stretched, green-blue eyes locked against brown, tension building between them until they both snapped.

Tony surged forward at the same time as Loki, their lips crashing together in a movement far to rough to be called kissing, both trying to dominate each other with their mouths alone. The glass fell from Tony's hand as Loki forced his mouth open, tongue claiming Tony's mouth as his own. Not one to give up easily Tony pushed back, taking control of the kiss.

Loki retaliated, biting his tongue until Tony could taste blood. But that didn't stop him from showing Loki just who he was messing with, giving as good as he got until they are both panting into each others mouths, neither wanting to admit defeat by pulling back.

They only parted when Loki's fingers slid into Tony's hair, pulling his head back sharply. Helpless in Loki's grasp Tony could only moan when the god started biting down his exposed throat, working the sensitive flesh with his teeth and tongue and leaving behind what Tony could assume would be some rather impressive hickeys.

Loki pulled away slightly when he reached his collarbone, hot breath fanning across his neck as he spoke. "I admit, I am surprised by you Stark."

"Why's that?" Tony, responded a little faintly, brain still coming online after being kissed breathless.

"I could _crush_ you. Snap your neck in the time it takes you to blink, yet you are not afraid. You come willinging into my grasp." He tugged his fingers in Tony's hair to emphasize his point and Tony winced.

"What's to stop me from killing you right now?" Loki continued and Tony looked down to see Loki raising the sceptre until the point was resting against the arc reactor casing under his t-shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath at the threat, shying away instinctively, before forcing himself to relax in Loki's grasp instead. He had talked himself out of worse situation than this and he would prefer to see where this one was going rather than cut things short by calling on the suit.

"My awesome kissing skills?" He offered. "I happen to know I have a very talented mouth. It would be a shame if I didn't get to use it on you."

Loki's eyes darkened. "Even if I was to tell you to get on your knees and suck me off?"

"Oh yeah, especially then." Tony knew he shouldn't be getting too caught up in this game they were playing. His aim was to distract Loki, not become distracted himself. But he couldn't deny he was curious what it would be like to suck off a god. Loki released him a moment later and Tony stumbled back a little before regaining his balance.

"On your knees then." Loki gestured to the ground at his feet and yeah, Tony would never admit it, but he is more than a little turned on by the commanding tone. There was something so thrilling and forbidden about the whole situation that Tony was loath to pass on, his own stubborn pride be damned.

So he sunk to his knees, cursing his decision for a marble floor, and shuffled forward until he was in a good position to get things started. Lifting his hands he ran his fingers up leather clad legs, enjoying the feel of warm muscle under the fabric as Loki shifted, widening his stance. Reaching the top of Loki's thigh his progress was thwarted by the elaborate armour Loki was wearing. Even without the helmet and more extravagant pieces he was still covered in a rather complex array of leather and metal.

He lifted his head to meet Loki's eyes and raised an eyebrow, "care to help me with all this bondage gear you're wearing."

"I've been told you're a genius, surely you can figure it out."

"I'd much prefer to get to the fun part of this whole encounter." Keeping up the intense eye contact he wiggled one of his hands up further and rubbed Loki's now noticeable erection through the soft leather. And _damn_ , Tony could tell he was going to be hung like a god he claimed to be.

Loki considered his words for a moment before waving his hands. Green tendrils covered his body before the majority of his outer gear disappeared. Tony rocked back on his heels, still in awe to witness something he still refused to call magic used so casually.

Loki was left standing only in his leather pants and a simple black tunic. Not wasting a moment Tony pushed up the tunic and tugged loose the laces holding Loki's pants up. Gripping the waistband he eased the pants down over Loki's butt and upper thighs, almost getting slapped in the face when Loki's erection slipped free.

Right, so Norse Gods didn't wear underwear. _Good to know..._ and Loki also didn't appear to have pubic hair, which was slightly strange but Tony had slept with plenty of men in his life and had seen just about everything when it came to manscaping.

Loki was even larger than he had first thought and Tony – although he would never admit it – was a little apprehensive. It had been a while since he had given a blow job or done anything remotely sexual with a man, having now found himself in a semi-stable relationship with Pepper. Who he should totally _not_ be thinking about right now if he had any hope going through with this plan. He would deal with the fall out later if it ever became an issue but as far as Tony had decided _no one_ would know exactly what was about to happen between himself and Loki. So he swallowed back the guilt and focused back on the present, a skill well-honed from a lifetime of bad decisions. He still needed to distract Loki until the help arrived after all.

" _The rest of the Avengers will be arriving on your location in 10 minutes, Sir"_ Jarvis helpfully informed him through his ear piece and Tony smiled. Plenty of time for him to satisfy his own curiosity then.

Loki's hand came down to tangle in his hair and tug him forward slightly, a not so subtle indication to get on with it. Tony didn't feel like making it that easy – not just yet – so bypassing the head of Loki's cock completely Tony took his time teasing with tongue and teeth down it's length, getting a feel for what he would soon be swallowing down. He could smell leather and sweat and a hot musk that was all Loki as he explored the skin of Loki's groin; nipping with his teeth and scratching his beard over the sensitive skin there, enjoying the stuttering breaths it produced from Loki.

Pulled back by an insistent tug in his hair he let himself be positioned until Loki's erect cock was sitting right in front of his mouth, so close the bead of precome at the tip was almost touching his lips. Without further teasing Tony leaned in to taste it. He wrapped his mouth round the head and sucked gently, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue.

Lifting his hands to brace himself against Loki's leather clad thighs Tony leaned in even closer, drawing Loki deeper until the throbbing flesh filled his mouth. Loki let out a drawn-out noise of approval from above him, hands gripping more firmly at the back of Tony's head and holding him there, and Tony loved it – taking the moment to move his tongue along the underside as much as he was able and sucking lightly.

The next few thrusts was just as slow, Loki pulling out almost the the tip before pushing back in and Tony using his tongue to play with what he was given and working to pull more sinful noises from Loki.

Loki started to really move after a few thrusts, controlling Tony's head as he pulled out and pushed back in, setting the pace until all Tony had to do was kneel and open up his mouth for Loki to fuck. It left Tony's own pants feeling rather restrictive. Giving head had always been a big turn on for him, something about being both dominated yet perfectly in control. And right here, right now, kneeling at a god's feet because he _chose_ to, Tony had never been more turned on in his life.

He dropped one of his hands up to rub at his cock through the denim, in time with the thrusts of Loki's cock but soon that wasn't enough. Popping the button, he yanked down the zip, freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear in record time and starting to stroke himself properly. A moan escaped him and Loki's smooth rhythm faltered at the noise and sensations it brought.

"You find pleasure kneeling before me." Loki commented once he resumed thrusting, hand stroking through the hair he had just been gripping, running his hand down the back of Tony's neck before curling long fingers around his throat. "Taking my cock into your mouth and down your throat so eagerly." Loki's voice turned rough and commanding and it sent a thrill down Tony's spine.

"Would you take it all?" Loki mused, thumb brushing across Tony's pulse point and Tony knew exactly what Loki is asking for. _Challenge accepted._

Tony tilted his head back, opening his mouth wider to accommodate more of Loki's cock and carefully swallowing it down, controlling his gag reflex the way he had taught himself many years ago.

" _Ohhh,_ " Loki groaned, eye's closing and mouth falling open in a way that had Tony feeling just a little bit smug. Loki's fingers came back up to once again tangle in Tony's hair, using the leverage to push deeper down Tony's throat. When he pulled back again Tony gave his a tiny scrape of teeth and Loki's whole body jerked forward again, pushing Tony backward with the force of his next thrust. Tony took it all, swallowing deliberately against the intrusion.

Loki lost all control after that point, thrusts becoming more erratic and forceful, until, with another scrape of Tony's teeth, he came with a hoarse shout down Tony's throat, thick and fast. Tony swallowed it down, milking Loki's cock for all it's worth until Loki was spent.

With a final tug on Tony's hair Loki pulled out, cock sliding over Tony's tongue and lips before falling free, wet with Tony's finally took a much needed breath, swallowing against the rough feeling in his throat. He let go of Loki's thigh and instead focused on his own cock, taking care of his own pleasure while the salty tangof Loki's come was still in the back of his throat.

Before he could get in even half a dozen strokes off his hand was ripped away from his erection by an invisible force. Too much in shock he didn't resist until he was already pinned to the ground with both his hands above head. Tony bucked, attempting to pull his hands from their position but the invisible restraints didn't budge.

"What the _fuck_ , Loki." He glared up at the god who was currently ignoring him, instead taking the time to tuck himself back in and re-lace his pants. A wave of his hand and a shimmer of green had him back in his armour; the layers of leather and metal cutting at intimidating figure from Tony's current position.

Only after Loki had finished dressing himself did he turn his attention back to Tony, crouching next to his prone form and dragging his eyes over Tony's body that had Tony literally standing at attention, body reacting to the heated gaze Loki was still sporting.

"Look at you, such a _needy_ creature." Loki taunted.

"Coming from the guy that _just got off._ " Tony snarled. "At least let me finish myself if you aren't aren't going to return the favour."

"Hmm, but I much prefer watching you squirm." Loki ran a hand up Tony's leg, long fingers caressing his inner thigh and Tony does just that, trying to simultaneously move away and lean into the touch.

"But I am curious." Loki continued. "If I denied you your pleasure, how long would it take for you to beg for release, beg for my hand stroking you to completion." Loki gripped him tightly and Tony slammed his head back against the marble at how _good_ it felt. "Would you scream my name as I brought you to the brink, _over_ and _over_ again, until you can think of nothing but my hand on your cock and what you would not do to have me finish you off." Loki stroked him once, root to tip before releasing him all together and standing up.

Tony almost felt like sobbing at the lack of sensation, struggling against the invisible bonds even harder to give himself some release, too worked up to care how badly his plan had come apart.

"Loki… you… _bastard._ " Tony panted out when he had control over his voice again.

"Oh yes." Loki's grin was sharp and smug, "but you should hardly be surprised about that Stark. I am your enemy after all."

"So what's the plan now then?" Tony challenged, hoping this was just a continuation of the game they had both been playing. "You have me, so what are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, there are plenty of things I want to do to you right now." Loki's words were dark with promise and Tony's cock twitched in interest. "But such things can wait until after I conquer your world."

"Yeah good luck with that."

"I don't need luck. I have an army and soon I will have the famous Iron Man by my side _._ " Loki's words sent a chill up Tony's spine and he started to struggle again against his bonds when Loki lifted the sceptre, his intentions becoming crystal clear.

"Hey now, is is that really necessary? I'm all ready and willing–"

"I have no need of your skills in the bedroom at this time Stark. You assistance in the fight to come however, now that is a far more beneficial." _Fuck_ , Tony knew he was screwed now, and not in the fun way he might have imagined.

"The others will stop you." He countered, just to have something to say, to not let the bastard see how terrified he really was.

"But how will they have time for me when they are so busy fighting _you._ " The tip of the sceptre touched against the arc reactors casing and Tony pressed back against the ground but there was literally nowhere to go and the hum of energy was building, the glow of the sceptre getting stronger and Tony braced against whatever mind-fuck magic it would send into him until–

–nothing. The blue energy curled up around the sceptre's tip but seemed to dissipate as soon as it touched his chest. Tony realised after a moment that the arc reactor must be absorbing whatever energy the sceptre was giving off. Tony had never felt more grateful for the reactor in his chest than right then.

Loki frowned and pushed down harder on the sceptre, the stone glowing brighter under his command but the energy once again dissipated on impact. Tony grinned, half giddy with relief and half smug at getting one up on Loki.

"Impossible." Loki snarled and Tony's grin only widened. _Science: 1, Magic: 0._

"Lost your magic touch, huh?" Tony couldn't help himself from goading Loki.

"The sceptre never fails." He looked Tony over, gaze assessing and eyes narrowing at the point where the sceptre meet his chest. He moved the tip of the sceptre across the top of the reactor casing, the sound of metal scraping metal loud in the quiet of the room. The smile slipped off Tony's face.

"Now what is _this_." Loki crouched over him again, curious fingers running over the same spot the sceptre had just touched, where the glow of the arc reactor could be seen through his shirts.

"Don't touch it." Tony hissed, trying unsuccessfully to twist his body away from Loki's touch.

"You are hardly in the position to be making demands." Loki ripped his shirt open without fanfare, baring his chest until the arc reactor was on full display.

" _No!"_ Tony flinched back, unable to stop the instinctive response because that was his fucking _heart_ right there and Loki was touching it and there was nothing Tony could do to stop him from fucking _ripping_ it out of his chest like Obie had done. He was as powerless and alone and–

 _Wait._ Through his panic Tony remembered remembered that this time things were different. He wasn't alone, wasn't without a plan or backup.

"JARVIS!" Tony croaked out, throat still tight with fear at the feeling of fingers on his chest, playing with the cool metal. "Deploy! _Deploy!"_

There was a beat of silence, until with a whir of machinery, a panel against the back wall opened and the Mark Vll armour flew out. Tony had half a second to enjoy Loki's shocked expression before the capsule flew into him, knocking him back a few metres and more importantly, ripping his fingers off Tony's chest.

The invisible force Loki was using to hold Tony down disappeared at the impact and Tony rolled to his feet, making himself decent before throwing his arms wide. The Mark VII honed into his tracking bracelets better than he could have hoped and the suit formed fluidly around him. Tony breathed a little easier once the comforting weight of the armour covered him again.

"Nice save J."

" _Of course Sir, and may I congratulate you on the brilliant execution of your plan?"_

Tony let out a laugh at the heavy sarcasm in JARVIS's words."When did you become such a brat?"

" _I was programmed that way, Sir._ " The A.I. returned dryly.

"Impressive." Loki interrupted from across the room, already back on his feet and eyeing Tony's shiny new suit with amused interest. "But will take more than fancy armour to stop me. The Chautari are coming and the earth will be mine, nothing will change that."

"Yeah, well let's agree to disagree on that." Tony lifted his arms, repulsors charged and body tensed for a fight.

"You truly believe you have a chance? You and you pathetic team of _heroes_ ," Loki spat the word, "you will all fall before me."

"Maybe." Tony didn't deny that fact. If Loki's army managed to get through a portal they would be majorly _Fucked_ – with a capital _F_. "But you're missing the point. There is no version of this where you come out on top. We will not surrender and we sure as hell won't go down without a fight. If we can't protect this Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

Tony didn't waste another second after that, launching into action and firing both repulsors straight at Loki. The god only laughed, spinning out of the way of both shots in one fluid movement before returning fire. Tony cursed and narrowly avoided the sceptre blast, weaving as much as he could in the space available to make himself a hard target to hit.

They traded attacks, Tony limiting himself to repulsor blasts rather than his other array of weapons to avoid wrecking his tower more than necessary. Loki did have any such compunctions and looked to be enjoying himself more than anything, manic grin stretching his face and laughter joining the sounds of destruction.

Tony only got more frustrated in return, when none of his attacks managed to land. He knew he was being toyed with and that just incensed him more, anger making him reckless. After another missed shot Tony decided _fuck it_ , and charged Loki head on. But instead of the collision he braced for, the god disappeared on impact and he had to pull up sharply to avoid crashing into his own wall. Spinning around he was faced with three more Loki's all watching him with identical expressions of glee.

"And here I thought you would be a challenge Stark." All three Loki's spoke together, their words echoing mockingly. "Yet you fall for the most obvious of tricks."

Tony grit his teeth and forced back his anger. He needed to focus and stop letting Loki dictate his moves. "I've barely given you a taste of what i'm capable of, Lokes." Tony replied, switching his view to thermal imaging; his suit picking the real Loki out of the group with ease. Tony smirked behind his mask, time to show Loki just who he was messing with. He raised his arm, and let off a full power blast, catching the real Loki right in the gut as his duplicates flickered and disappeared.

The god was thrown off his feet by the force of the blast, hitting the back wall with a hard thud that had cracks appearing in the plaster. Pressing his advantage, Tony continued to fire on Loki while he was down when though he appeared as frustratingly resistant to the repulsor blasts as Thor had been. But they could still be used to distract him until Tony could grab the sceptre.

Another full power hit had Loki collapsing to the ground and feeling emboldened he swooped down, going for the prize. He was only a few feet away when he realized his mistake, Loki had played him once again, suckered him into dropping his guard and now he was unprepared for the counter attack.

He had a moment to think _oh shit_ before the sceptre blast hit him in the chest. He crashed through the wall of glass behind him, free falling a few stories until he managed to get his suit under control.

"All right, no more nice guy." Tony muttered to himself, it was time to bring out the big guns. No one threw him out of his own house – _through_ a window – without serious repercussions.

He was deciding which weapon to use first when an ominous rumbling whine filled the air. Tony looked up, watching in growing trepidation as a beam of blue energy shot from the top of his tower into the sky. It only took a few moments before the sky over New York started to tear itself open, expelling alien space spaceships like a bleeding wound. It took a few moments for the insane truth to sink in – that Earth was being invaded by actual _aliens_ – before Tony snapped back to reality.

"Right. Evil alien army." He supposed he should deal with them before kicking Loki's butt. Engaging his thrusters he shot full speed towards the encroaching horde of aliens.

The real fight had just begun.

. . .

 _ **After**_

Tony joined the others in their trek to his tower, feeling exhausted down to his very bones. The surrounding streets had been reduced to rubble and covered in the dead bodies of alien soldiers.

SHIELD had quickly taken charge of the clean up and handling of civilians while the Avengers were given orders by Fury to apprehend Loki. Jarvis had helpfully informed the team of Loki's whereabouts in his tower so capturing him became the first priority over everything else.

The closer they got to his tower the more Tony could see the damage it had taken. The exterior is scorched and cracked in places, broken letters that once spelt his last name lay shattered on the ground surrounding the base.

They trudged through the relatively intact foyer and piled in to the lifts, except the Hulk, who snorted at the tiny space and started climbing the outside of the building. Tony winced as he heard the sound of more of his building being destroyed in the process.

Tony called on Jarvis for an update as the lift started its upwards journey.

" _Loki is still on the top floor. He appears to be aware of his defeat and is awaiting you all in the lounge."_

Rodgers turned to Thor, "What can we expect Thor? Is this another trick?"

"Loki is unpredictable and it is never wise to trust him completely. There is a high chance this is another trick but he is alone and without backup. He will not escape our grasp this time." Thor adjusted his grip on the hammer and Tony wasn't going to envy Loki getting on the wrong side of that weapon.

"No he won't." Hawkeye muttered, fiddling with an explosive arrow in a way that had Tony shuffling away from him ever so slightly - not that he would ever admit to doing so.

The elevator reached the top floor quickly and the doors slid open. They piled out, Thor leading the way with Mjolnir raised high, Tony following close behind him with Barton and Romanoff fanning out on either side, Captain America taking up the rear.

Tony looked around in dismay at what had once been his beautiful new tower. The damage from his earlier fight with Loki was evident; scorch marks decorating the walls, broken glass and furniture decorating the floor. Pepper was totally going to kill him when she saw this.

It didn't take long to spot Loki, lounging as he was on the shallow steps that led up from the living room area. He looked a little worse of wear; scrapes and bruises maring his skin and hair tangled with rubble. There was a crater a few feet to the left of him, cracks running across the marble floor and Tony sighed already mentally running numbers on how much this was going to cost him to repair.

Despite his beaten down appearance Loki still managed to sound as aloof and hauty as ever when he addressed them. "Took you long enough."

"No more of your games Loki." Thor loomed over him more and Loki tilted his head back lazily, not looking the least bit concerned at having the whole team of Avengers standing over him with their weapons raised.

"Oh, I assure you Thor this was never game." Despite the grin that accompanied his words his eyes were serious and Tony looked at Loki again – really _looked_ at him. There was something different about him. The crazed sort of energy that had animated Loki during their interactions was noticeably absent.

"Be that as it may. You waged war on Midgard, a planet under _my_ protection, and as the defender of this realm I shall see you punished for it."

"Get on with it then," Loki drawled, looking bored and utterly indifferent at his defeat. "Before I change my mind and do something… devious to your companions." Loki locked eyes with Tony before running his gaze down his armour clad body that had all blood in Tony's body running distinctly south.

Tony heard the creak of Barton's bow pulling tighter. "Try anything and I will put a fucking arrow through your eye."

"Oh I would like to see you _try_."

"Enough!" Thor roared and they all jump back at the volume of his voice except for Loki who only grinned. Thor scowled down at Loki while he pulled a metal disc, about 4 inches in diameter with intricate runes etched on its surface, from somewhere under his armour.

"A gift from the Allfather, how generous." Thor ignored Loki this time, positioning the disc in the middle of his palm before speaking in language that didn't sound like anything from Earth. The runes began to glow softly in response, the metal starting to warp and grow until they reformed into a pair of sturdy cuffs. Tony had to resist grabbing the things out of Thor's hands to study them up close. To even consider the possibilities of such technology had the scientist in him drooling and he was sure Bruce would be the same once he returned from Hulk-mode.

"I trust you won't resist brother?" Thor warned as he moved forward. Loki's expression tightened at the title but he didn't offer any complaints when Thor snapped the cuffs over his wrists. The runes covering the surface glowing briefly in contact and Loki seemed to shudder, face twisting with distaste before he schooled his expression.

Tony stepped up to Thor's side and nudged the god. "What are the runes for?"

"They are binding runes. They suppress both magic and strength." Oh, now Tony _really_ wanted to study them.

"Handy. Why didn't you use these when we caught Reindeer Games the first time?" Thor frowned like the thought had only just occurred to him and Tony wanted to rub his head in frustration. Was everyone around him really that dense?

"I trusted that your mortal technology would contain him until such time you would turn him over to my custody."

"Thor, you really do expect too much from these mortals. You can't expect them to have the means to hold a god. Their attempts were amusing as they were pathetic."

"Hold your your tongue Loki or I will ensure your silence." Thor growled out.

"I have a sock here you can stuff into his mouth." Barton offered.

Loki bristled at that, "touch me and you will suffer–"

The rest of his threat was cut off by a rumbling roar from behind them and the sound of breaking glass. The group turned to see the Hulk climb over the ledge of destroyed glass panels, shaking himself off before joining them.

"Puny God." He said, looking down at Loki with a gleam in his eye that had the god shrinking back. "Hulk Smash again?"

Tony laughed at the hopeful note in Hulks voice and made a mental not to ask JARVIS for any video he might have captured of said smashing. It certainly explained the craters in his floor.

While the others were distracted with the Hulk Tony sidled closer to Loki, unable to help himself from goading the defeated god while he had the chance. "I feel like this is the perfect moment to say, I told you so. Bested by a bunch of mortals, your reputation as an evil mastermind will never recover." Loki shrugged, but didn't look away from the Hulk. So Tony lowered his voice and added, "also, you totally owe me an orgasm."

Now _that_ got Loki's attention and he turned to Tony with a wicked grin, all wariness vanishing. Lifting bound hands, Loki trailed his fingers down the scratched and battle worn armour before speaking. "You wish for me to repay the favor?" He leaned in further until there were only inches between them, his voice a throaty whisper, "here, _now?"_

Tony nearly choked on air at the suggestion. Loki's hands went lower and despite the armor between him Tony felt himself responding to the suggestive movements of Loki's long fingers. It was messed up and so wrong. He shouldn't be this turned on at the imagined touch of an enemy; who had just tried to take over the earth _and_ who had actually thrown him through window.

Thankfully Thor intervened before Tony could say or do anything he would regret, pulling Loki away with a rough grip on the back of his neck. "Must I chain you further Loki, for you to behave?" He sounded more exasperated than anything but his comment had the rest of the team turning back to watch.

"I was doing nothing that Stark was not enjoying." Loki responded lightly, like the shit stirring asshole he was. "He was rather specific about what his reward for defeating me should be."

And just like that all the attention was on him their eyebrows and voices raised in judgement. Tony rolled his eyes at the indignant questions and disgusted exclamations, tuning them out like he did with most people who made judgements on him based on half truths.

" _Asshole,"_ Tony mouthed at Loki, already thinking of all the ways to get back at him for his little comment.

All Loki did was laugh.


End file.
